ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Daredevil
Matt Murdock lived with his father, the washed-up boxer Jack Murdock. When he was nine years old, Matt suffered an accident involving a RAND Oil & Chemicals truck which carried radioactive waste when he pushed a man out of the truck's way and saved his life. Matt's eyes were exposed to the radioactive waste, and he became permanently blinded. When he was hospitalized, Matt discovered that the spill of radioactive waste caused his other senses to be amplified to superhuman degrees. After Matt's father Jack was killed he was sent to an orphanage where he later grew up. Matt's expanding senses allowed him to hear the city better, and he realized there were more sirens that he used to listen to, and that there was more suffering in Hell's Kitchen than he knew. This turn of events motivated him to want to change the city for the better. When he reached adulthood Matt became the Daredevil to make his city a better place. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Sensory System: Originating from his exposure to a radioactive isotope, Murdock's heightened senses were actually latent "gifts" that the isotope unlocked. He was taught how to control and use these senses by Stick. Through Stick's training, Murdock learned from a young age to use his senses to accomplish superhuman feats. * Superhuman Tactile Sense: Murdock's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Murdock's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. His control over his nervous system is both external and internal, giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to totally numb himself to pain. * Superhuman Smell: Murdock possesses an incredibly heightened sense of smell. He is able to pick up on a complete stranger's unique scent from at least three floors above him, and it is accurate enough to tell him what someone ate two days prior. He can even determine that a wound has reopened through the smell of copper in the air. * Superhuman Hearing: Murdock's sense of hearing enables him to hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Murdock is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. When concentrating, he can even determine how many broken bones a person has in their body, purely from the sounds of their bones shifting. ** Lie Detection: By listening, feeling and/or smelling, Murdock can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats. * Superhuman Taste: Murdock's sense of taste enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. * Radar Sense: Through a combination of all of his heightened senses, Murdock is able to perceive the world around him through a radar-like sense. This is not exactly true sight to him, as he cannot see details in the world around him, and everything looks orange and red as if "the world's on fire," but it enables him to "see" enough to compensate for his blindness. **'Superhuman reflexes :' Matt can easily and constantly observe and analyze everything that is going on around him without missing even the smallest detail. He can make accurate deductions and instantly react perfectly. This happens without any mental or physical strain the whole process is natural for him. *'''Peak Human Condition : '''Matt conditioned his body to the peak human level of a man of his age, weight and height. He's been able to overpower the criminals and thugs of Hell's Kitchen with relative ease and has defeated physically superior opponents like the Kingpin. Matt trains constantly to keep himself in peak shape as it is vital to his vigilante career. Category:Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Lawyers